


Patty Baltimore

by lirin



Category: The Reb and the Redcoats - Constance Savery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Patty gets her doll back.





	Patty Baltimore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/gifts).



Somehow, in the moment, she's almost as excited to see her doll as she is to see Randal. Seeing either of them again had seemed almost impossible: the doll, left behind in an empty house for the redcoats to ransack; her brother, captured overseas and held prisoner. And yet, here they both are.

Randal tells her about the friends he made over in England, and a doll that is twin to her own. Patty-the-girl promises Patty-the-doll, with all her heart, that one day they will go there, and meet the girl who loved her doll as much as she does.


End file.
